Hetalia The Dark Times - La Pénombre
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: Il y a longtemps, une guerre à eu lieu entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Afin de lutter contre le retour du chaos qui menace les Royaumes, des Héros se lancent dans une grande quête. Plein de persos d'APH (en elfes, sorciers, guerriers, princesses, etc.) dans un monde fantastique/chevaleresque. Lire le prologue pour en savoir plus sur l'histoire.


**The Dark Times**

**Hetalia - La pénombre**

**_Il y a longtemps vivaient sur un même monde deux grandes espèces : la Lumière et l'Obscur. Ils se sont longtemps opposés car toujours en désaccord et la grande bataille dite de Guerre Sainte les a détruit tout deux ainsi que ce monde. Aujourd'hui, l'Obscur a totalement disparu et il ne reste que quelques survivants de la Lumière._**

**_La Pénombre gouverné par le Siège Suprême, a été créé pour ne pas que cela se reproduise et que le monde, alors découpés en plusieurs royaumes se reconstruise. Elle repose sur l'oubli et la haine envers les acteurs de la guerre, c'est à dire la Lumière et L'Obscur._**

**_Mais en l'an de grâce X de la seconde ère, les royaumes de La Pénombre sont à nouveau menacés: c'est la lutte contre le retour de l'Obscur. Un seul espoir pour gagner : retrouver le pouvoir de la lumière. Ce qui ne plait pas forcement à tout le monde, les populations, surtout celles qui ont survécus à la guerre sainte étant traumatisés par cet évènement. Certains Héros seront pourtant prêt à tous pour sauver leur Royaume même à s'opposer à La Pénombre._**

**I) Prologue. La Princesse Disparue**

Il faisait nuit sur le royaume. Plus personne n'était à l'exterieur à cette heure tardive, mis à part les quelques gardes qui surveillaient, ou somnolaient, derrière les remparts. Un homme masqué sortit rapidement par l'une des portes et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'écurie où il enfourcha son cheval qu'il talonna pour ensuite se glisser telle une ombre silencieuse en dehors de la forteresse.

Au loin, le château ne semblait plus qu'à un rocher menaçant tandis que le cheval continuait de battre le sentier battu au galop. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, uniquement éclairé par les rayons que lui offrait la lune. Le chevalier serra un peu plus son bien qu'il tenait au creux de son bras quand il gémi. C'était un nourrisson arraché à sa mère, qui ne reverrait jamais ni les siens, ni la lumière du jour...

-Madame, c'est un garçon ! Et... il y a aussi une fille !

-Qu'il est beau... répondit la reine avec un sourire fatigué.

La domestique tendit le nouveau-né à sa mère qui le prit avec précaution.

-Mais où est ma fille ?

Dans la salle d'à côté le Roi et un de ses mages discutaient. La petite étaient dans les bras de son père. Ils la regardaient avec une attention toute particulière, les yeux du mages semblaient inquiets et ceux du père tourmentés; il attendait le jugement du dernier.

-Monsieur, cette enfant... C'est un très mauvais présage...

-Puisqu'il en est ainsi... appelez-le. Qu'il se débarasse d'elle.

-Bien Monsieur.

Le Roi sortit de la pièce et croisa le regard de sa femme qui lui demanda son enfant. Lorsqu'il lui annonça sa décision qu'ils ne pouvaient garder avec eux leur fille, la Reine le supplia de ne point le faire. Le Roi se retira sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, la laissant crier son désespoir.

-Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour le bien de notre fils...

Le vent souffla violemment et un éclair fendit le ciel qui se noircit ensuite, recouvrant entièrement le royaume dans les ténèbres les plus complètes. Le chevalier s'arrêta au même moment où une pluie diluvienne commencait à tomber. Il descendit de sa monture et posa sur une pierre le nourisson qui commençait à pleurer puis porta sa main à sa ceinture et prit une grande inspiration avant de dégainer son épée. Il positionna sa lame au dessus du coeur de l'enfant, qui pleurait de plus belle en entendant le grondement du tonnerre. Les secondes s'éternisaient avant que le chevalier se décide enfin.

-Non... je ne peux pas...

Il abaissa sa lame et s'agenouilla devant l'enfant qui avait cessé de pleurer pour l'observer attentivement. Il croisa son regard, si doux... si innocent... comment pouvait-on tuer un si bel enfant ? Le chevalier remonta en selle et parcouru plusieurs miles avant de déposer l'enfant dans un village, en espérant que quelqu'un prendra soin d'elle. La petite sourit et eut une petit rire en attrapant entre ses mains le doigt du chevalier qui la chatouillait.

-Adieu petite, que Dieu te garde.

**I) Première partie. _C'était il y a longtemps..._**

-Arthur ? Arthuuuur ! Mais où est passé cet enfant... ?

-Richard ? Encore en train de chercher votre fils, ria la domestique qui étendait le linge dehors.

-Ce petit garnement à encore disparu... impossible de le retrouver; il posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec exaspération puis demanda, allez vous me dire où il a filer au lieu de vous moquez Rose ?

-Il est partit jouer avec ce jeune garçon du Royaume d'Ehb, ça devient une habitude en ce moment.

-ah... soupira le Roi du Royaume de Nui. Ce n'est pas en désertant le château qu'il deviendra un prince exemplaire...

Un peu plus loin, dans le sous-bois adjacent au château, deux yeux verts emeraudes étaient concentrés sur deux autres, plus petits, d'une couleur noisette. Quand tout à coup surgit de derrière les buissons un autre garçon, faisant sursauter le petit Arthur et fuir l'écureuil qui monta dans l'arbre à toute vitesse.

-EH, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais caché dans les buissons ! Ma parole, tu parlais avec un écureuil ?!

-ah... tu l'as fait fuir... c'est malin. Grommela le blondinet.

-n'importe quoi, de toute façon les écureuils ça ne parle pas ! Viens plutôt te battre, on va voir qui de nous deux est le plus fort !

-Encore ? Mais on a déjà fait quatre duels hier et tu les as tous remportés... répliqua Arthur la mine boudeuse.

-Ahah ! Tu te dégonfles déjà ? Allez, en garde petit Prince !

Le garçon le piqua avec son épée en bois, ce qui le contraria et l'obligea à riposter. Au grand bonheur de l'autre. Mias cela ne déplaisait pas vraiment à Arthur qui rattrapa l'épée que lui lança son ami.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, mais cette fois c'est moi qui vais gagner ! Et je t'interdis de m'appeler "petit prince"

-pour ça il faudrait que tu gagnes "petit prince~", dit le garçon en lui tirant la langue.

Ce dernier évita un coup d'épée en se baissant. Et se mis à courir pour éviter le courroux du jeune blond. Ils se mirent à rire, se battant et courant en même temps pour sortir du sous-bois. Ils se prirent pour de grands guerriers en poussant des cris de guerre propre à leur Royaume. Arthur souriait, heureux de pouvoir jouer librement avec un garçon venant de l'exterieur. Celui-ci était plutôt particulier, il n'avait aucune gêne et criait plus qu'il ne parlait mais il était d'un naturel gentil et courageux qu'Arthur lui enviait, lui qui était plutôt peureux et timide, et surtout beaucoup plus faible que son frère ainé. Mais ce qui faisait la particularité du jeune Gilbert, c'était sa chevelure argenté et ses yeux d'un rouge ardent qui ne passaient pas inaperçus. Un moment d'inattention et Arthur fut désarmé. Il resta hébété tandis que Gilbert exprimait sa victoire en criant "l'awesome moi à une nouvelle fois vaincu le petit prince !". Arthur fronça les sourcils et se jeta sur son épée avant que Gilbert n'ai pu réagir. Et la pointe de la lame en bois sous la gorge l'albinos ne le fit plus bouger d'un pouce.

-woh... bien joué petit prince...

-tss, cesse de-

-Bravo petit prince ! s'exclama le Roi en s'approchant des deux enfants tout en applaudissant. Remarquable. Toi aussi petit.

Les deux combattants, surpris, tournèrent la tête vers Richard. Gilbert s'inclina poliment devant le Roi avant de reculer d'un pas.

-Arthur, il est temps de rentrer.

Richard tourna les talons sans plus attendre et Arthur adressa un regard à son ami avant de se précipiter pour rejoindre son père. Gilbert leur tourna de même le dos, pour rentrer chez lui.

-Père... est-ce que Gil... ne pourrait-il pas venir jouer chez nous un jour ?

-Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible Arthur. Il vient d'un autre Royaume, il ne peut donc pas entrer comme bon lui semble dans notre espace familial. De plus, votre amitié est à peine acceptable. Tu ne devrais pas vagabonder avec ce genre d'individu.

-Mais enfin père, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si différent de nous ?! Nos royaumes ne sont-ils pas alliés ?

-Mon petit, c'est bien plus compliqué que cela. En ce qui vous concerne tout les deux, tout vous différencie. Toi tu es destiné à de grandes responsabilités quand tu deviendras Roi. Lui-

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ! Pourquoi devrais-je devenir Roi alors que tu occupes déjà se poste !

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas éternel... et ce n'est pas en te réfugiant avec tes petits amis imaginaires dans la forêt que tu deviendras quelqu'un !

-Ils ne sont PAS imaginaires ! Ils existent et ils me parlent !

Arthur monta les escaliers avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre, faisant grimacer Richard.

-Allons, ne le sermonez pas trop, il n'a encore que neuf ans vous savez...

-Berengère, ma mie. Je le sais mais je veux qu'il se sente à la hauteur par rapport son frère. Alister sait déjà manier les lames et l'arc et-

-Ne les comparez pas comme cela Richard, Arthur et son frère sont différents. Ils ont des points forts qui leur son propres. Alister est plus doué en tant que combattant qu'Arthur certes mais Arthur accomplira de grandes choses n'en doutez pas.

-Je n'en doute pas; Il deviendra Roi, un grand Roi. C'est écrit Bérengère.

Dans son lit, Arthur essuya du revers de la manche les larmes qui avaient commencés à secher sur ses joues et fit tourner entre ses doigts sa boite à musique avant de l'ouvrir pour écouter la mélodie qui s'en échappait; une douce mélodie d'espoir et de liberté.

_à suivre..._


End file.
